Embodiments of the invention disclosed herein generally relate to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a computer-readable recording medium that stores computer program codes for executing the method.
Digital photographing apparatuses produce a captured image by receiving an optical signal and converting the optical signal to an electrical signal. A user may change photograph setting values, photographic effects, and the like of a digital photographing apparatus to apply desired setting values and effects to a captured image. Recently, a user interface for adjusting photograph setting values is provided in digital photographing apparatuses.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-110434 (“the '434 Publication”) relates to a photographing condition setting device of a camera, and discloses a user interface that displays menu items for a plurality of photographing setting values. A user may select one from among the photographing setting values and adjust the selected photographing setting value by using a dial or the like. On this user interface, a user selects one menu item and adjusts a photographing setting value corresponding to the menu item.
Photographing setting values of a camera may be adjusted correspondingly with one another. For example, in an aperture priority mode, when a user adjusts an aperture value, a shutter speed value may also be automatically changed. However, conventionally, such as is disclosed in the '434 Publication, a user cannot recognize the changes of photographing setting values other than the photographing setting value that the user adjusts, so that the user has difficulty in manipulating a camera. Particularly, photographing setting values, such as a shutter speed, an aperture value, and the sensitivity of an image pickup device (an ISO value), which frequently operate correspondingly are only shown by simply displaying their current setting values. Thus, it is difficult for a user to know which photographing setting values change correspondingly and which photographing setting values are changing correspondingly.